Sight
by RedLA
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like blind? Well this Instant Star knows, AU, Jude's blind.
1. Chapter 1

"One, two, three, four…" Jude slowly counted the steps to the stairs with Jamie by her side. He didn't lead her though, Jude prided herself on her independence. She heard Georgia's voice, "Jude, hey…" Jude smiled, and held out her hand which Georgia shook, then she said, "this is E.J, she's PR" Jude nodded, "hi.", then she heard the woman's voice, she was young, twenties maybe, and a little edgy, "Jude, I just want to say right now, we wanted our Instant Star to be someone, a little less…", Jude piped up helpfully, "blind?"

"Not Tommy Q!" Jude wailed miserably, then she heard a voice, she thought coming from the walkway, "Never call me little Tommy Q again." her blood ran cold, she knew the voice, it was Tommy Quincy. She murmured a sorry, then realized he was probably waiting for her to 'look' up at him.

Tommy Quincy was watching the girl insult him over and over, the girl called him little Tommy Q. He spoke sharply, she responded, and didn't turn her head immediately, finally turned her head up to where she heard the voice. Quincy realized something shockingly, no one had told him the Instant Star winner was blind. He didn't know how he hadn't realized this, but now he knew.

"Show me what you got." she heard Tommy say, Jude nodded and she started to play. Then after a few minutes, she heard him say, "would you stop, you're hurting my ears." Jude frowned as Tommy came into the room. "You're playing it too slow, it's not a funeral dirge. Here…" Jude thought for a second, oh, probably wants the guitar. She took off the guitar, and held it out, and was very relieved when she felt him take it out of her hands.

"Sing…faster…" Tommy ordered her as they sat in the studio. She obliged him and sang, then he stopped, "what's with these lyrics? We're on the road, we're not giving in… Who's we Jude?" Jude smiled lightly, "its about me and my best friend, Jamie." she made a broad gesture to the recording booth. Tommy frowned, "Jude, this song's served its purpose, it won you the contest, but you have to rewrite it, the lyrics aren't personal enough. No one cares about your friend Jude, they care about you…" with that, Jamie walked in, "Jude, we have that thing." Jude was confused for a minute, then said "oh, okay." with that, Georgia told her she could go. With that, Jude unfolded her white cane and carefully walked out the door, leaving Tommy hearing the light tap, tap, tap as she walked out the door.


	2. I know you're there

It was very strange walking through the halls the day after I went to G-Major for the first time. I heard Sadie make some snide comment to me, I shot back a half hearted retort, then went off on my own until Jamie and Kat came upon me. I laughed with my friends as we walked down the hall, Jamie only slightly pushing me away from walking into a pole once. I'm usually really good at walking anywhere, particularly with my cane, but I was just out of it that day.

"Oh my God, Kat, they're playing my song on tubas." Jude cringed and for once was thankful that she couldn't see what was going on in front of her. The principal came up, they took a few pictures where Kat thankfully tilted me in the direction of the cameras.

Then I started to get that feeling that someone was watching me, I turned quietly to Kat, "someone's watching me, I think a little past the crowd." Kat looked, or so I assumed. She spoke in my ear, "Tommy, about two hundred steps away. Go to your left" I smiled, "thanks." then I walked away, briskly counting the steps as I walked away from the crowd. I didn't know if anyone noticed and frankly I didn't care. I had gotten away from most of the noise of the crowd, when I said, "Quincy?" He answered, "right over here." I smiled inwardly, he had just been more helpful than he knew. I walked towards his voice, then I was next to him. "What's up? Why are you here?" I heard him sigh, he sounded a little weary. "Georgia got you a gig at the Vinyl Palace." I felt myself start to get so excited, "Seriously, the vinyl palace?" The Vinyl Palace was this awesome club downtown. I heard the smile in his voice, "seriously. But, we have like zero time, the show's in four days. We need to rewrite the lyrics, get in." I frowned, "where?", his voice was sarcastic, "somewhere where you can't run away from me again." I laughed, and slowly walked to the other side of the car.

We rode silently to wherever we were going, but when we parked I knew where we were. At least I knew where we were by. I smiled and took a breath of the fresh air, "we're at the water…" I said, I heard him laugh, "how did you…" I laughed, "blind, but not stupid Quincy, blind but not stupid, so where are we?" He opened his car door, "the marina." I opened the car door and got out my cane and got out of the car.

I sat on a bench, messing around with chord changes when I heard a hoarse laugh. "Something funny Quincy?" I asked, he said, "that's your tenth chord change but you still haven't touched the lyrics." I shrugged, "I want to get it right.", he laughed again, "you want to get it right or you want to get it right now." I snorted, "funny, Kurt Cobain made Nevermind when he was twenty three, that leaves me only eight years to create my master piece." Tommy laughed, "guess that leaves me a year then."

Then he was sitting next to me, telling me that I just needed to coax the chords out of the guitar. I sucked in my breath quietly, he smelled so good, and he was telling me all this amazing stuff and I just wished I could see him. But I couldn't, and I dealt with that.


	3. I Quit

Hey guys, here's another chapter, and can I just please beg you too review!

I do not own the rights to anything having to do with Instant Star

Rating- PG-13

The next morning I was hunting around my room, 'looking' for this pair of boots that I wanted to wear. I couldn't find them anywhere, so I trooped downstairs, "Sadie, would you stop stealing my…" I had heard two throat clearings that sounded suspiciously parental. "Sadie, are you wearing my boots, and mom and dad are right here, right?" I heard my sister laugh, "yes to both." Sadie started to read, "Talk National Exclusive Little Tommy Q gets close with prodigy Jude Harrison." then I stifled a laugh as I felt a parent, my mom I figured wave a magazine at my face. I smiled, "Mom, do you really think I can see that?" She said, "oh, sorry honey, I forgot." I said, "This is so awesome, I made Talk National." Then my Mom sighed, "Jude, these pictures, you and Tommy are awfully close, did he touch you?" I was shocked, "Mom, no way, he's like an ex boy band member." She sighed, "I think I'm calling Georgia anyway." With that, I grabbed the boots off Sadie's feet, after she nudged me in the arm and walked out the door, leaving my parents arguing.

I got to school and everything went along as normal until Jamie came up took my arm and practically dragged me off, I protested because I hate it when people don't tell me where we're going, it makes me beyond nervous. Finally we stopped and he said, "Jude, here, I got you this." he handed me a box which I opened, I carefully traced the object inside, it felt like a guitar pick made into a necklace, so I guessed, "guitar pick necklace?" He chirped an affirmative reply, then added, "Joe Strummer's." I flipped out, "thank you thank you thank you Jamie." I said as I hugged him.

"Jude, I want to take our relationship to another level." Jamie said to me, I froze, I didn't want to date Jamie, I didn't like him like that I told him that, and about the Vinyl Palace performance, and he got all pissed, which was not good.

--------------------------------the show---------

I sat on a ratty couch in the dressing room of the Vinyl Palace, EJ went over the layout of the stage with me earlier so I wasn't nervous, but I was a little sad. Jamie probably wasn't coming, and I felt a few tears leak out of the corners of my eyes. I heard a knock, "can I have your autograph." a wry voice spoke from the door, it was Tommy. I stood, "oh, hey…" I turned away and reached for the lyrics my dad had written out for me earlier. I usually just wrote on my Braille typewriter, then fed it into my computer to have it come out as regular printing. I was lazy today though, so I just read my Dad the lyrics and he wrote them for me. Tommy read the paper, then said in a happy voice, "this is good Jude, this is really good." I nodded, "thanks." I said, as I turned from him again. "You know you should be happy." I nodded, "I know, I know, its just Jamie, we got into a fight, he's not coming tonight."

Tommy sighed, "Jude, I went through the same thing with my friend back in the day, and Jude, I'm your producer, talking the artists through their problems is a part of the job." I smiled, "thank you." I said, gave him a quick hug, he was close enough to me, then E.J called me out on the stage. I smiled, grabbed my guitar, he said, "need some help?" I shook my head, "If you can naviagte around the tree, keep on walking." I said as I walked out the door.

While Jude was on stage, different things were happening in the crowd. She finally gained EJ's approval, her family loved it, and Jamie came. Tommy stood at the back of the club and watched his artist rock the crowd, then he spotted the punk friend who made her cry. He walked over, "she was born for this!" A small argument ensued, and finally Jude finished, walked off stage, spoke to her parents for a minute, then he called, "Jude, over here girl." Jude walked towards his voice, then Jamie spoke and she heard him. Tommy raved, "Jude you tore the roof off the place." Jude smiled coldly, "good, cause I quit." With that, she handed Tommy the guitar and walked away.


End file.
